Comuncacion
by WarGreymon Porcayo
Summary: Tai esta desempleado y Matt le consigue una entrevista pero un malentendido complica todo de manera terrible, un solo capitulo, lean! mi segunda aportacion, un relato de amistad!


Aclaracion: ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino seria rico, solo hago esto por diversion, saber que les agrda mi trabajo, atrás abogados, atrás!

Ok, aquí vamos con uno mas, es un pequeño relato que me surgió de una situacvion que me paso hace mucho con mi amigo, en esos días yo estaba desempleado (y curiosamente ahora que escribo esto de nuevo lo estoy jajajajaja) de Taichi y Yamato, oaja les guste mi nueva aportación!

"COMUNICACIÓN"

Taichi Yagami era un tipo de 21 años que vivía solo, su casa aunque pequeña, tenia todo lo que se podía pedir, incluida un nevera (vacia hace ya mas de 30 dias) y una vieja consola de videojuegos (psone) que hacia menos difícil ese tormento, el tormento de no tener empleo, YA MAS DE 30 DIAS SIN EMPLEO! Como sobrevive se preguntaran ustedes? Bueno, su mejor amigo, Yamato Ishida, esta en la misma situación que el, solo que a diferencia Matt vive con su papa, y aunque sea preparada por el, siempre hay un plato de comida caliente en la mesa, asi que Matt de vez en cuando lo invita a comer, es el o su hermanita Kari que va a verlo con algunos viveres, o su otro amigo Joe Kido, lo invitaba a donde el iba ayudar a los pobres con comida y con sus heridas.

Claro que Tai ha intentado buscar empleo! Pero que su apariencia (osea su alborotada cabellera), que la edad, que no tiene experiencias en fin, esas cosas terminaron por desanimar a Tai, dejándolo en la opción de "que rayos, algo vendrá". Ese dia Tai recibe una llamada, era su amigo Matt

-"hola, Tai? Estas ahí? – decía Matt desde el móvil

-claro Matt, que pasa?

-"alístate, mañana tenemos entrevistas de trabajo"

-hablas en serio?

-"claro! A las 9 en Nakano-sakaue"

-ahí estare Matt, gracias!

Colgo, brinco por toda la casa, por fin, después de todo la opción 2que rayos" funciono :P

Se dispuso a lavar algo de ropa, una playera mas o menos desente, busco el pantalón menos roto, calcetines, ropa interior, etc, durmió temprano, puso su alarma, 7:00, alas 8:00 ya estaba bañado y arreglado y 30 a pie al metro (no contaba con un solo jodido yen) y 30 minutos de Hikarigaoka a Nakano, nada podría salir mal!

Al otro dia . . . Tai despierta . . . 7:45 am . . .

-Joder, es tarde . . . no llegare ni de broma . . . lo siento Matt, te falle – decía para si mismo y volvia a taparse.

El móvil suena de inmediato, es Matt

-"Tai, ya vienes para aca amigo?"

-Me acabo de despertar Matt, disculpa, no llegare

-"que? Como esta eso Yagami, vamos, a que hora llegas, te esperare, donde estas, voy por ti, a donde llegaras "

-A Hikarigaoka, supongo, pero ire corriendo a Nakano, ahí no hay mucha seguridad para brincarse el torniquete . . . . Matt . . . Matt!? Carajo! Se corto la llamada, debo darme prisa, si corro muy muy rápido, llegare.

Tai se cambia de rayo! Su playera aun esta humeda "se secara con la carrera que dare" dice en pensamientos, toma su mochila, sus lentes y sale corriendo! Va por las calles disculpándose con todo peaton que empuja, corre, esta agitado, solo la música de su mp3 (ultimo regalo de cumpleaños de Kari) le evita escuchar las muy probables groserías que le gritan, al fin, 9:00am en punto, y llego a Nakano-Sakaue, busca a Matt, solo desde donde los torniquetes le permiten, nada, se quita sus audífonos, se escucha "Rock N Roll Train" de AC/DC, revisa su móvil, esta mas pobre que el, ni como realizar una llamada, sale, intenta verlo entre la gente, nada

-Joder, donde estará . . . un momento! Dijo que iria por mi a casa! Estará en Hikarigaoka?, Taichi Yagami, eres un idiota! Estas acabado, si vas para alla, el podría llegar y no verte.

9:30, las posibilidades se agotan, Matt tampoco llama y ya lo sacaron 3 veces del metro por intentar saltarse, intento algo nuevo, iba a pedir un boleto a la gente.

-No creo que sean tan misarables para no obsequiarme un boleto si les explico todo – y asi lo hizo, le explico todo lo ocurrido acerca de la confucion con Matt, de la falta de opciones y de cómo ya lo botaron 3 veces, pero nada, solo recibia el "no tengo mas, solo lo justo para mi" o el simple "no, disculpa" o solo se seguían de largo, definitivamente si había mucha gente miserable.

10:30, después de cientos de intentos se resigno, no había esperanzas, se disponía a volver a casa, obvio caminando. Despues de una larga y trsite caminata, llego a Hikarigaoka, paso por un viejo parque donde el y Matt jugaban de mas pequeños, y ahí en una banca, estaba el, sentado, con el estuche de su bajo . . .

-Matt?

-Tai!

-Disculpa! – dijeron al unisono

-De que te disculpas Ishida, fue mi culpa no ponerte atención

-No Tai, disculpa, mi llamada se corto, no puse atención al final, en serio

-Bueno, basta ya, culpa de ambos

-Eso creo

-Veo que traes a tu viejo fierro de cuatro cuerdas, me acompañas por mi niña?

-Como que viejo Yagami, que tienes en mente?

-Ya veras

Llegaron a casa de Tai, el saco su vieja acústica (regalo de sus 18 años de parte de Matt), volvieron afuera de la entrada de Hikarigaoka, Tai se coloco su guitarra

-Y? no piensas colocar tu fierro?

-Que? Aquí? estas loco?

-Porque no? Si, aquí y si, algo loco

-Sabes Tai, no se que seria mi vida sin ti amigo

-Mas aburrida eso es seguro, pero tu cantas, yo solo sere voz de fondo jajajaja

-Gracias por irrumpir en mi vida Taichi, eres un tipo increíble amigo

-Tu también Yamato

Matt empezó a tocar, Tai también, al paso de las horas las monedas caian incluso uno que otro billete de baja denominación, Tai veía el reloj, 16:30pm, desconectaron todo, dividieron el botin y fueron a comer a donde Joe, caminaban de nuevo por el parque

-Quieres venir a jugar un rato a mi mancion?

-que? Con su tostadora psone?

-Le tienes envidia porque siempre pierdes Ishida!

-eso ya lo veremos! Barrere contigo con tu amada tostadora!

-intentalo! – Tai avento a Matt y empezó a correr, Matt lo siguió y asi se fueron, jugando atrapadas como en su niñez.

.

.

.

Bien, aquí esta, mi segundo fic, tiene algo de real, yo estuve en la situación de Tai, amigo me consiguió una entrevista de trabajo y todo eso paso, después si, nos pusimos a tocar afuera de metro, solo que yo era el bajista, y eso de comer donde los pobres fue algo mio, de echo pasamos con mi hermano mayor a comer jajajajaja. Bueno, se me ocurrió de repente, oaja les guste, todos los saludos, felicitaciones, tomatazos y mentadas de madre son bienvenidas, SAYONARA! :D


End file.
